Push and Pull
by miss-Tami-bass
Summary: AU. How would things have gone down in S1 if Blair had just apologized to Chuck in 1x13?


**A/N: If you have recently been on my profile page, then you'll know that I have decided to start anew, making a new story and _sticking to it_. This is the story(and I have a really good feeling about it.)**

**If you haven't recently been on my profile page. Go now, I'll wait.**

**...**

**Okay, now that your back, the story can now officially start-**

**Note: I'm not exactly sure where C/B talked at the end in 1x13, so I'm going just going to say it was the Palace Hotel bar. Plus, this isn't going to be exactly a C/B centered story, and though they will have the biggest plotline, I might also involve some S/D, N , G(!) and...wait for it...V! Gasp! Yes, Vanessa might actually get a storyline in this story, despite my admittance that I just can't write her character. Well actually, she might mot get a _plotline_ persay, but she will be mentioned/have a few lines so...Vanessa lovers, that was for you ;)**

**

* * *

**

PALACE HOTEL

Gazing up at the hotel sign, Blair bit her lip nervously, letting out a breath. On the taxi ride over, she had been pretty sure about this new little "plan" of hers, but now, she was worried that nothing would go right.

Oh, who was she kidding, she _knew_ this plan wouldn't work.

Going to Chuck an telling him he was her last resort would be a stupid idea. How would he react anyway? Knowing him, and how similar he was to her, she knew he would most likely lash out at her, and names would probably be called.

Maybe 'Plan B' would work better...?

Shuffling her feet, Blair, for the first time, cursed the cold New York weather, knowing that she would have to soon take refuge inside the hotel, before she got some type of frostbite.

Summing up her courage, she walked up to the tall glass doors only to stop in her tracks when she saw that Chuck was sitting moodily at a corner of the bar. At least, she thought it was Chuck. But then again, who else could look menacing in a pastel pink sweater?

Blair opened the door shakily, nerves getting the best of her. Chuck didn't seem to have spotted her yet, for that she was thankful. Clearing her throat, she took a step towards him.

Chuck, startled slightly by the noise, held a flash of surprise in his eyes before he put his face back under a carefully constructed mask.

He turned away, ignoring her.

"Chuck?" She said timidly, frowning when when she noted that her voice went up about two octaves. _Very subtle, Blair._

After a pause, he reluctantly answered, "Waldorf. Pleasure as always." His words were icy, but Blair could also hear the underlying hurt in his voice that he failed to cover up.

Licking her lips, she shot him a somewhat guilty look. Cautiously, she took the seat next to him.

There was a long silence as Chuck resumed his scotch-drinking and Blair squirmed uncomfortably. Just as she was about to start, Chuck sighed tiredly, "What are you doing here, Blair?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. What _was _she doing here?...oh yeah...something about Chuck and...fixing something? Maybe? Clearing her muddled thoughts, Blair looked determinedly at him. "Look, I just can here to tell you that-"

Chuck sighed again, examining the contents of his scotch. "You're not here to tell me I'm your last resort, are you?" He shot her another hurt look. "Because that is so..._2006_, don't you think?" He smiled wryly as he drank another contemplative sip of scotch.

Blair, much to her chagrin, felt the corners of her mouth tilting up. "You _would_ follow the latest fashion trends." Chuck snorted slightly. "Yes...so do you apparently...even after you've had popular thing for a while that you like, when it...goes 'out of style' you just..._drop_ it."

He gave her a morose look and she gulped, knowing that he had just steered the conversation into dangerous territory.

"Yes, but-" She started out, "-that-that doesn't mean I still don't..._like_ it."

Chuck gave her a slightly incredulous look at this, but he replied, quite calmly, "Well, maybe you, _unfortunately, _can't have that thing anymore, because...it's...not...there...for you...anymore."

He was struggling slightly with his words and Blair knew she had struck a nerve when she had said '_like_.' Shockingly, this gave her no sense of satisfaction, instead, it made her feel kind of...sad.

"Well, maybe I _want_ it to be there for me." She said, trying to catch his eyes.

"Maybe _it_ doesn't _want_ to be there for you." He said slowly. But then he rephrased himself, "At least...not as a last resort." He dared her a glance, and was surprised to see an empathetic look in her eyes.

"Chuck..." She said softly, "Let's...let's stop avoiding the subject. Please."

"_What_ subject?" He said, feigning indifference, "I thought we were still talking about fashion." He looked at her with a pseudo-innocent look. "I hear green sweaters are _all_ the rage these days." He added with a touch of bitterness, "_Particularly_ with _hearts_ sewn into their sleeves."

Chuck took an angry drink, ignoring Blair's(now pleading) look.

"Chuck, please...can we just-can we just _please _talk about...about us?" Oh God, she was _begging_ now. But...at least he would have to_ listen_ to her, right?

Instead, he just said bitingly, "There is no 'us', Blair." And she flinched, reminded of Nate's words the other day. Then, he turned around, ready to stomp off. "Now, I'm going to my suite. _Alone_."

Leaving the scotch on the bar, he stalked towards the elevator, and Blair knew, that if she didn't say anything right now, she would lose everything that she'd had with Chuck. So, taking the second-biggest risk in her entire teenage life(the biggest involving a strip-tease and limo), she blurted out, "Chuck, I'm...sorry! For everything!"

* * *

Looking through the photos that she and Blair had taken in Central Park after that complete_ fail_ of a Bendels photoshoot, and seeing them happy with each other(and _matching_ nonetheless!), brought on another surge of guilt that Serena had been feeling ever since she had walked out of Blair's penthouse yesterday.

She could still hear her cruel words: "You can take that _Waldorf_ name and weather this storm _alone_."

But...she'd had every right to say those things to Blair...right? I mean, she'd insulted Dan! Her boyfriend...Actually, she wasn't quite so sure about that now. After she'd just replied 'okay' to Dan's love confession...well, lets just say thing weren't looking good in 'Darena Land.'

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Serena was brought back to the problem at hand. Her and Blair's friendship was...not looking so good right now. God, she should have been more...what's the word..._tolerant _of Blair's well, _moods. _

She had known her for 12 years! She should have known that Blair _always_ lashes out when something goes wrong in her planned fairytale life. She should have been more understanding.

Maybe...maybe she could go _apologize_...and...try to encourage Blair to move past all of this crap that those Constance girls(and Jenny) were putting her through.

Encourage her not to give up.

Serena Van Der Woodsen had a plan.

* * *

_"Chuck, I'm...sorry! For everything!"_

Chuck stopped in his tracks, hand still stretched out to push the elevator button. He was pretty sure he looked like a fish, the way his mouth was opening and closing in shock. _Blair Waldorf_ did _not_ just say...

_But she did..._A little voice in his head told him. _Blair Waldorf actually said 'I'm sorry' to _you.

That was what made him turn around. When Chuck met Blair's eyes, he had an unreadable expression on his face, and she tittered, hoping she hadn't just made the biggest mistake in her life.

"Chuck-" She started.

"I...I don't know what to say." He admitted sheepishly. Blair noted that he didn't look angry anymore, just perplexed. "I mean...you just...and I thought..."

Blair smiled slightly as Chuck scrunched up his face into an adorably confused expression. She shyly walked up to him. "Chuck...I-um, I know that we can't...uh, you know, be...um...together, but...uh..." She could already feel a blush creeping up her neck. "But...that doesn't mean we can't be...friends?" _For now,_ she added to herself silently.

Chuck scratched the back of his head, still feeling a bit overwhelmed by the situation. "Uh..._sure_, I guess we could be...friends."

There was a silence as both parties realized how hard this task was actually going to be, seeing as neither of them had just been(platonic) "friends" to each other in a _long_ time.

* * *

Serena tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator moved ever-so-slowly down to the lobby. _The perils of living on the top floor,_ she sighed to herself.

When it finally got to the lobby, she nearly barreled into two people standing right next to the elevator. As she began to apologize, finally looking up from the floor "Oh, sorr-" The words died in her mouth as she looked from one person to another.

"Blair? Chuck?" She asked, dumbfounded, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, _I,_ that is, _she_-"

"Me and Chuck were just, uh-"

The two brunettes looked at each other, exchanging some eye-communication.

"Nothing." Came the two simultaneous replies. Serena gave both of them a disbelieving look. "Guys...look, I know something is going on because this is the first time you two have been in the same room without screaming at each other."

More silence.

"_Well?_"

Chuck and Blair exchanged another look.

"You see, Serena..."

* * *

**Good evening Upper East Siders!**

**It looks like C and B have finally kissed and made up. Without the actual kissing part, of course. ****Wonder what N will think about this new development? And what about Not-so-Lonely Boy turned Lonely again? Will he and S finally have their 3W8L ending?**

**Well, since S is currently being filled in on the current happenings by C and B in the Palace lobby, obviously not.**

**And as for Little J? Last I heard, she went to Aspen with the Girls of The Steps, hoping to "step" up with them into B's old position. **

**You better watch out, Little J, because now that B has C back on her side, you never know what could happen next. As they always say, "We shall not remember the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."**

**And with "friends" like that, Little J, it looks like you'll need more than ammunition to rise to the top.**

**you know you love me,**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

**

Miles away, in Aspen, Colorado, Jenny shivered, for some reason feeling that something had just gone terribly wrong in her life. And it was only when Kati and Iz whipped out their phones and gasped in shock, did she finally see. Brushing off the comments Gossip Girl made about her, she found a new determination.

_You better watch out Blair, because I am going to take you down, no matter what it takes._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama! Wow, this chapter took me a few days to write, so I hope it's up to everyone's standards...Anywho, next chapter, I'll just be chronicalling what everyone does over Spring Break. Also, the D/S thing will(probably) be resolved by next chapter...maybe...**

**Plus, C/B will get some moments, so expect that. Did their whole convo(this ch.) even make sense? I'm not so sure. *sigh* ****And, did anybody think the S4 premiere of GG looked really good(as in:_ so_ much better than last season...?)**

**About the updates: since I'm a more "inspiration = update" kind of person, this update might be somewhat long in forthcoming, but, as I mentioned in the A/N above, I will stick to this story until it is complete, so definitely no worries there.**

**About reviews: I'm not forcing you to review; if you want to, you want to, if you don't, you don't. I don't really care, just as long as a majority of you like this story in some shape or form, then it's all good. **


End file.
